New Family
by kindredsheart
Summary: Buffy is given an envelope that has information about a person that she needs to find. It contains the information that Hank isn’t her father, and her mother was keeping some very deep secrets…
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Buffy is given an envelope that has information about a person that she needs to find. It contains the information that Hank isn't her father, and her mother was keeping some very deep secrets…

A/N : This is post S7 Buffy verse, just after the final episode; Dawn died in the collapse of Sunnydale with Spike. Its not that I don't like Dawn, but she doesn't really have a place in this story. Kennedy also died when Sunnydale collapsed. (I never liked her anyway). This is also A/U for HP verse. Also my rating will be jumping around probably… just fair warning,,, I am starting out slow but I haven't decided how evil I want to become….

There will be pairings, I just haven't figured out who just yet besides the obvious RW/HG. Maybe a little BS/SB and a touch of WR/RL or the other way around. Like I said, I haven't thought that far ahead…. Maybe some suggestions will be taken later in cannon….

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except the trials and tribulations that I am putting the characters created by Joss and J. K. Rowling through. If I owned them, I would be rich and not have to worry about those pesky things called bills. This is for my pleasure and yours….

Prologue: "Buffy, I need to do this… You heard what Angel said about the twin medallions. One needed to be worn by a champion that was more than human and more than a vampire and the other needed to be worn by the one who was the key to keeping the world safe." A very stubborn Dawn said as she placed a large ruby medallion with strange gold markings around her neck. "I love you, and as you told me 2 years ago, the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it, so live for me and remember me and that I love you so very much."

With that, Dawn hugged Buffy with tears streaming down her face as Kennedy grabbed the tiny blond slayer and shoved her to the enterance of the cavern. Spike was now a bright golden glow of light that was disintegrating the Turok-Han as it touched them and Dawn was beginning to glow a deep emerald green as the enterance to the cavern started to swiral as thought it was a portal that needed to be closed. Buffy fell forward out of the enterance and rocks started to fall hitting Kennedy knocking her out and trapping her in the cavern. She ran up onto the roof of the building and started to run from building to building and finally leaping onto the roof of a beat up yellow school bus and held on as the bus raced out of the quickly collapsing town nicknamed Sunnyhell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prologue. Nothing has changed…

Chapter 1.

After the bus pulled into the driveway of the ___Hyperion Hotel, Willow hands Buffy one of those heavy duty envelopes and says," I found some papers in your house when we were getting things ready for those last few days. This envelope was buried in your mom's dresser drawer and I figured that now that we are kind of not uber busy now, I would give it to you and you can see what your mom had set aside for you." Willow babbled without taking a breath as she was a bit nervous about her best friend's reaction._

___The envelope in question had written in Joyce's very neat hand "Buffy, if something should happen to me please open this and try not to hate me too much for what is contained in here. Remember that I love you more than even life itself, and I hope that some things will be explained when you do open this. I love you baby and you will always be my little girl. Mom" Buffy looked down at the envelope in her hands still a little surprised and a little saddened that Dawn wasn't mentioned on it. It was a little heavier than she would have figured, but after living on a Hellmouth for 7 years, not much took her by surprise anymore. She opened the back pack that had been waiting on the bus for her and slid the envelope inside; she would look at it a little later, she had injured slayers to take care of and a future to start figuring out._

___Dusk had long since fallen and the AI team had helped take care of the injured slayers. Thankfully the only injuries were minor cuts and scrapes and a couple minor dislocations that were easily reset. Angel was handing out keys to various rooms for the girls to rest in and clean up in and to generally just relax and start to recover themselves in. For the original Scoobies, he handed the girls a set of keys to the presidential suite, and the guys had another suite. Giles was handed his own room key; not as large as the one his "kids" had gotten, but large enough that he could relax and not feel cramped._

___Buffy, Willow, and Xander went up to the room Angel gave the girls and sat on the extremely Large King sized bed in one of the 2 bedrooms. The blond who looked even tinier on the bed pulled out the envelope and looked at her 2 best friends. "Well, let's see what mom left for me."_

___With that comment, Buffy tore open the tab and emptied the contents of the envelope out onto the bed. There was some paperwork, several pictures, a strange ring made of a gold snake and a silver snake with emerald eyes that was twisted together, and a long skinny stake? The first thing to catch Buffy's attention was the ring; she had never seen anything like it. A pair of snakes coiled around each other making an elegant band; similar to what a "goth" couple might use as a wedding ring. The next thing that took her attention was the strange looking stake; it made her "spidy senses" tingle a little bit. Finally she started to look at the papers and noticed a photo that she recognized as a much younger Joyce standing in what looked to be a very elegant Silver and Green wedding dress standing between two men, one with pale almost white hair and gray eyes and the other who had very dark eyes and almost black hair. Both men wore what looked like flowing black dresses that she could tell were actually robes kind of like what she wore for graduation before blowing the 150' long mayor up._

___"Wow, looks like your mom was married before… " Xander said stating the obvious. "Just wonder who she is marrying, cause neither of those guys looks like Hank Summers."_

___"Look Buffy, here is a marriage certificate, a birth certificate, British passport, and a letter from your mom." Willow stated as she started to look through the papers._

___Buffy took the papers and looked at all the names and dates. The marriage certificate was for one Elizabeth Joyce Malfoy bride married to one Severus A. Snape groom; married August 7____th____ 1978. The birth certificate was British as well listing one Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Snape born May 6____th____ 1979 to Joyce and Severus. The passport was Joyce's as well. Inside the passport was a copy of a citizenship application for mother and daughter along with a picture of each dated July 30, 1984. By this point Buffy had reached the letter from her mom._

___My dearest daughter Buffy,_

___If you are reading this, then that means that I am no longer with you and I did not survive the tumor that was found in my brain. There is so much I should have told you in the past about us, but I wanted with all my heart for you to be able to grow up and know a life safe from what I knew. To start with, you are not an American born; you were born in a hospital in the London area called St. Mungo's. We lived near the outskirts of London until you were almost 5. At that time, there was a very dark wizard who was trying to take over the world and destroy any non-magical families. (Yes I knew about this "stuff" before you told me of vampires and such). This wizard had started his reign of terror in 1977 when he graduated from a school dedicated to the witches and wizards of Brittan. I have never told you this because I didn't want to get your hopes up that you would ever be a witch, especially after you became a Slayer (which where I grew up was considered a myth… How Professor Dumbledore would love to hear that you are very much real) I was born to a pureblood wizard family. I was the younger child with only one older sibling. His name is _Lucius Malfoy, so you have an uncle in England. He lives with his wife, your aunt Narcissa and your cousin Draco at our family home known as Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

Yes Buffy, I am a witch. The stick looking object that you would find in this envelope would be my wand. It is 14 ½ inches ebony with a phoenix tail feather from Professor Dumbledore's own phoenix Fawkes. I was like the rest of my family and in the house of Slytherin. Your father and I got married the day after graduation, with my older brother having given his consent. There is a lot to explain about the world that I grew up in, and the decisions that I made in hiding us here in America.

When your father and I graduated, Tom Riddle had graduated the year before us, and changed his name to Lord Voldemort. He was starting a reign of terror on anyone who was considered a muggle (non magical) or a half blood; basically anyone he saw as being not of the pure blood lines. Severus at one point had followed his ways. Why did I stay with him you may ask, two reasons, one was because I loved him and two was that I saw that there was good in him, and we just needed to find a way to get it out of him. The day we left for America was the day before lord Voldemort had planned to go kill an entire family because they would not join him and his "death eaters". Your father wanted us out of the area because by that point he and I both were working for Albus Brian Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. It had been decided that you would grow up as far from that world as possible since whatever Voldemort tried to do seemed to backfire and there were still those who followed his ways, and may have taken you to hold sway over Severus.

I want you to go to England and find your father. Let him know who you are and that I loved him until my death and I will love him for my entire undeath. I am sorry to have told you these things under this circumstance. And you may be wondering; yes, you are a witch as well as a Slayer. You should be able to use my wand, and if you follow the directions on the bottom of this letter (have Willow help you if you need it) you will be able to find where I have hidden my old books (try to find Angel if you could, he helped me to secure them for the future). I have every confidence that you will be both welcomed into my family (you look so much like my brother did when he was younger and more carefree as a Malfoy could be).

Also remember this address, commit it to memory and then burn this letter. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. And for as much as you love me, be loyal to Albus.

I love you my dear and I will see you in the future, but know I am watching you from above…

Love always, Mom

Tears coursed down Buffy's face as she read the letter then picked up the wand and spoke the enchantment. Since they were in the Hyperion, a glowing ball of silver light came out of the wand tip and drifted to the closet in Buffy's room. The Scoobies followed it and looked up when Buffy opened the door. There stood a steel box with snakes etched into the front with emerald eyes. Xander took the box down and found a secret button on one side which opened the lid revealing 14 thin books. The gang went back to the bed and sat back down.

"Wow that was heavy; especially for us" commented Xander as he patted Buffy on the back.

"To think that there is actually a school for witchcraft out there and no one told us," Willow replied," who would have guessed your mom was a witch especially after how she wigged when she found out that you were the slayer."

"Guys, no offence or anything, but I think I want to be alone for a little while to absorb some of this stuff for a little while kay?" Buffy asked with a voice that was thick with tears.

"No problem Buffster, we shall endeavor to find some sugary goodness while you decide what you want to do now. After all you aren't the Chosen ONE anymore. You can look for your dad now and maybe start to heal a little better from everything that has gone on for the last 5 years." Xander said as he grabbed Willows shoulders and started to exit the room.

"Wow Xander, when did you get so psychological and stuff?" giggled a teary Buffy

"I am like an onion, I have layers… better yet, make that a jelly doughnut, all squishy on the outside, but sweet filling on the inside, or was that supposed to be a chocolate cake cause the ladies love that chocolate…" Xander started to mumble as Willow covered his mouth with her hand and they exited the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N sorry if some of my dates seem inconsistent, this is mostly AU as far as dates go. I don't know where Snape lived so I kind of just threw a dart at the map and took a guess.

I know the letter from mom was a little long winded, but how to write something like that to your only child to find after you die is kind of hard to do.

Please read and review, reviews feed the muse, and the muse is hungry… there are no pairings as yet, but I have a few rattling around in my brain… such as maybe Buffy/ Sirius,,,, wouldn't that just make daddy one very angry potions master….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this chapter takes place about a week after the fall of Sunnydale. And ** denotes a flashback**

Thanks for all the great reviews… they are what are feeding the muse…. Yummy thanks for the chocolate muse frog…. It was totally enjoyed.

And thanks for the correction of the dates that tom riddle was 50 years before chamber of secrets, I will remember that for future stories, but for now this is AU so I am keeping Lord V a little younger for future plot bunnies.

Disclaimers, see the beginning

Chapter 2 the missing

As Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat near the window of his office lost in thought, he heard the telltale tapping on his window of an owl. With a sneer, he got up and let the little feathered pest into his office where he noticed a leather pouch tied to its leg. He knew the owl wasn't from his master or from anyone else he could think of. With caution he untied the leather and gave the owl one of the treats he kept in his desk drawer for Dumbledore's phoenix. After casting several charms to make sure there were no traps on it, Snape opened the packet to reveal a letter written in a hand that he hadn't seen for too many years.

My dearest love Severus,

I know it has been many years since I was able to write to you, but I felt the need to have this letter charmed to find its way to you in the case of my death. There have been a lot of things that have happened over the years. Some things though are not my story to tell. If you are reading this, then that means that not only have I died, but the town that our daughter and I have been living in has finally collapsed. I have left my wand, wedding ring, and papers for Buffy to find, I also left her my old school books and directions how to find you through friends. She has grown up well, and I think that she will be able to help with different things in our world. Yes Sev, she is a witch. I intercepted the letter from the Salem Academy when she was 11. I would love for her to be able to meet my brother and her cousin.

If she comes to find you, whatever you do; don't patronize her or look down on her or try to be over protective as I know you will want to be because it will just make her very mad, and that is something you want to try and avoid. I learned that one the hard way.

You have always been remembered with the most love and fondness I could find within me… I have missed you over the years, but I understand why we had to leave. Please love her and take care of her for me now. I love you always; no matter where I am…

Your loving wife, Elizabeth Joyce Snape (it has been too long since I could sign something like that)

The letter fell from Snape's grip as tears started to run down the potions masters face. His one love was gone, and he would never see her again. He thought back to the night before he made them leave for America.

** "I still don't understand why you want us to leave Sev. Kissy and Luc are staying and she just had a baby. I want to stay with you or at least them." Joyce argued with her husband as he charmed their belongings smaller so that they could fit in one of the muggle contraptions called a back pack.

"I wish you didn't have to go love, but with what HE has planned, I don't want you to be here if and when it backfires. Because of who your brother is, you will be considered a Death Eater and our child will be known as a Death Eater's daughter. It doesn't matter that Albus says he can protect you. You will be safer in America. I would prefer it if you were near the Hellmouth because it would hide your magic's from those who would use you against me." Snape said with true emotion in his voice. **

To this day, no one knew he had been married and had a daughter; except for Malfoy. Snape thought 'I am glad that Joyce never had to see what Lucius and I had to do under HIS controlled. She would have at least been glad that I was able to get the Malfoys' to turn spy like I did which would help them in the future when we finally kill the evil prat… I really need to get a hold of Dumbledore and let him know about my daughter and that she may be on her way to find me.'

** About a week ago**

** Buffy came out of her room after a full day of deliberation and reading through the books and doing some experimentation with her mother's wand (thankfully she didn't set too large a fire on her bedspread with the charms she tried. Her mind was made up. She was wearing her mother's wedding ring and had put the wand in her hair holding it up looking every bit the typical blond Californian that she showed everyone.

"Well guys, I thought about it an since there are so many slayers now, I am going to take the time and go look for my real dad and maybe check out this school and these other relatives I have." A confidant Buffy stated as she walked into the lobby and sat down next to Willow. "And I want my best friends to come with me."

"Umm, yes, about that ," Giles said as he took off his glasses and started to clean them," as much as I would love to accompany you, I have to start to see to matters here with the council having been destroyed. Maybe a little later I will be able to join you, but remember that if you ever need me I am just a telephone call away."

Buffy looked a little dejected at that, and looked towards Willow and Xander. "How about you guys?" with hope in her voice.

"Count me in Buffy. I have missed England since coming back from my time with the coven. Hay maybe I can see that school that your mom went to and maybe learn something new…" Willow started to babble with excitement

"Awesome Wills. How about you Xander? I would love to have my best Xander shaped friend with me too. This is too important to me to go alone…" Buffy asked.

"I want to Buffy, but I don't have the passport, or money to right now. " Xander pouted.

Buffy hugged her best friends and mentor as tight as a slayer could without hurting them and went upstairs to pack. Giles got on the phone and made the reservations for her and Willow for a flight to leave the day after tomorrow.

An unusually for the Scoobies was a quiet trip to the airport and through security. The girls stretched out on their seats as the plane took off from LAX and flew the 17 hours to land in London England. Customs was a breeze to get through, and soon they found themselves waiting for a taxi.

"Where to ladies?" the cabbie asked as he loaded the luggage into the boot of his cab.

"I believe the name of the street is ___Grimmauld Place." Buffy said as the girls got into the cab._

___The drive was about 15 minutes from the airport when the girls got out. It was a dark looking street and as they looked down it there were numerous houses there with dark Georgian facades. The numbering on the houses was weird. On one side of the street were house numbers 1 to 10, and on the other it went 11 then 13 then the rest of the way to 20. Buffy looked strangely at the spot between numbers 11 and 13 and could swear she saw something a little shimmery. She dug into the cleavage pocket on her halter top and pulled out the little piece of paper that she tore off the bottom of her mom's letter and read it looking back at the shimmery spot and watched in amazement as a house appeared to squish open between them._

___"Wow that was cool." Willow said as she watched._

___The girls walked up to the door and knocked. A boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar answered the door._

___"Who are you?" asked the boy staring intently at them._

___"Umm, I am looking for my father. My mother said that this was where I would probably be able to find him." The tiniest cutest blond that Harry had ever seen answered his question. Wait… who was her father, he didn't know anything about Sirius having any kids, or at least he never told Harry about any._

___"Who is your father and why do you think that he would be here?" Harry retorted a bit confused as he took in the blond a little more carefully._

___"Umm. My father's last name is Snape. I really can't pronounce his first name cause like I never got to hear it said before." The little blond answered as she kind of shifted from foot to foot wondering if maybe this kid was another child by her father._

___TBC_

___a/n I know cliff hanger but hay, sometimes you gotta do what ya gotta do…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N It has been brought to my attention that Dumbledore was the secret keeper for the location of where the orders hide out was. In Joyce's letter to Buffy she did not say that it was the orders headquarters, just that it was where her father could be found. For all we know, the paper that Joyce used for the letter to Buffy was an old piece of parchment that Dumbledore used for either Snape or herself.

Chapter 3 First Impressions

**previously: _"Who is your father and why do you think that he would be here?" Harry retorted a bit confused as he took in the blond a little more carefully._

_"Umm. My father's last name is Snape. I really can't pronounce his first name cause like I never got to hear it said before." The little blond answered as she kind of shifted from foot to foot wondering if maybe this kid was another child by her father.**_

___Harry has no idea who the two women outside the door are. One says she is Snape's daughter (who would want to have a kid with that great greasy gitt?!) and the other just makes him feel creepy and scared; so he does what any red blooded scared 16 year old would do… he slams the door in their face and yells for Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore. From the panicked scream that started in the entrance pretty much anyone who was in the house at the time came running (Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and all the younger Weasleys)._

___"What is going on Harry?" Dumbledore enquires as he takes in the area to make sure of the safety of his young charge._

___"There are two women outside, and one claims to be Snape's kid" Harry answered._

___"Blimey, who would want to have a kid with old Cranky Pants?" Ron asked without thinking as was usual for him._

___"Professor Snape was married a long time ago. And if he wanted you children to know of his personal matters, I am sure that he would have told you then." Dumbledore answered putting stress on the Professor title and the subtle hint to mind their own business._

___Dumbledore opened the door to reveal a petite blond dressed in red leather pants that fit her like a second skin, a black halter-top, black high heeled boots, and a black leather trench coat. As he sized her up he noticed a stick in her hair that he hadn't seen in many years. He noticed Joyce's wand being used as a hair accessory. The redhead standing beside the blond seemed to crackle with energy. She had pretty red hair (did the Weasleys have another child I don't know about?) She stood a little taller than the blond and was dressed in a pair of nice cream slacks and an emerald green top. 'Emerald green… now where did I see that before…?' Dumbledore thought to himself as he let his eyes roam over the two girls again. That was when he noticed the ring on Buffy's finger; the twin Serpents with emerald green eyes. This had to be Joyce's daughter._

___"Buffy? Is it really you?" the old man asked as the rest of the people watched out of curiosity (all except Molly Weasley). Albus stepped back and let the girls have admission to the house without actually verbally offering one._

___As the girls stepped in, the Curtin in the front hall blew itself open and the portrait of the former Matriarch of the House of Black started screaming obscenities of all forms being as derogatory as she could. Buffy looked around and cold tell by the expressions of those around that this was a regular occurrence that they would stop if they could. She slowly removed the want from her hair and pointed it at the portrait "silencio permanent" and the portrait looked around in shock that there was no longer any sound coming from her voice._

___The rest of the room looked on in wonder at what the little blond just did._

___"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron as he got bopped in the head by Hermione._

___While the excitement was going on in the entry way, Molly went to the kitchen and sent Snape a Floo._

___"SEVERUS Get your Bloomin arise here right this instant we have a matter which requires your presence as sooner than humanly possible. You have less than a minute to get here. Also I don't know what has you all teary eyed, but cut it out and get here 20 minutes ago." Molly intoned with vehemence which was difficult to do since she was a green head in Snape's fireplace at the school._

___Snape dropped the letter the rest of the way to the floor, stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder as he stated his location. The next thing he knew he was standing in the Kitchen at the Order's Headquarters looking through the door at HIS daughter who was staring at him as though seeing a ghost for the first time._

___Father and daughter started to walk towards each other and just enveloped each other into a hug with tears streaming down both their faces… _

___"My gods she is beautiful. She has a lot of her mother in her, definitely the Malfoy hair and eyes. I wonder how Drako will feel knowing he has a cousin that was raised muggle… maybe we can find a spot for her at school so I can spend more time with her and get to know her…" came Snape's babbled thoughts._

___"His arms feel so safe. I feel like I have finally come home…" Buffy cried contentedly as that thought ran through her brain._

___"Something is off about her. She makes my inner wolf want to run and hide and never come out in her presence." Remus thought as he sensed the slayer in her._

___A/N It is late and I want to think some more on how I want to go about the next chapter where she tells more about who she is and starts to talk to other people in the house…_

___Thanks again for all the great reviews… you're the fuel to my fingers fire as they fly over the keyboard…_


End file.
